Mega Winx Starforce
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if instead of being a normal girl Bloom was anything but? A hit popstar and a superhero and is in an open relationship with another girl. She keeps all of this a secrect from the others at Alfea until it is all revealed due to a Mandatory Singing Contest amongst the Magical Schools. Magix watch out cause now the Starforce gang is coming to the universe for their friend. T to M
1. song and nightmares

**Winx Club MegaMan Starforce Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and what if Bloom was really an older Sonia Strum in disguise and what if that disguise comes down one day thanks to a singing contest? AU OOC and maybe some Bashing and maybe some Femslash!)**

"Huh? A mandatory singing contest?" Bloom, known on Earth as the famous popstar Sonia Strumm and superhero Harp Note, asks her head shooting straight up to stare at her teacher at Alfeas School for Fairies, Ms. Griselda.

"That is correct Ms. Bloom." Griselda said pushing her glasses further up her nose while all the other girls whispered to themselves about this.

"What about those that don't have great singing voices?" Bloom asked wondering if she could get out of it somehow, they'd know if she threw her voice or altered it in anyway and after seeing a poster of her real self on Stellas dorm room wall she did _not_ want to be exposed.

"All we ask is that you each do your best. You will be preforming in front of all of Magix after all as well as several royal families." Griselda said smirking at the loud exclamation that this got from all of the girls.

"If you're going to force me to sing in front of a large crowd can I at least invite some friends of mine from Earth? That way I'd see at least a few friendly and familiar faces in the crowd." Bloom asked with a heavy sigh, there was no way she was going to be getting out of this with her secret intact and she at least wanted some backup in the form of her friends just in case someone got rowdy.

"Huh?" Stella asked obliviously as she turned in her seat to look at her friend and dorm mate curiously, along with the rest of the class of course.

"You all seem to forget that I don't _have_ a magical family to come cheer me on or help sooth my nerves in front of a large crowd, several of which will be important people that I don't know anything about. So the next best thing would be to invite some people that I do know that can help sooth my nerves but since they're from Earth I'd need permission. Remember now?" Bloom asked after face-palming for a minute and causing everyones eyes to widen as well as soften, they hadn't thought of it like that before.

"When she puts it like that it makes me feel kinda bad. I mean, we all have magical families and friends that will come cheer us on and help sooth our nerves but the only actual magical friends she has are in this school and most of those are only acquaintances instead of actual friends. I think we should let her invite her non-magical friends. It'd only be fair right?" A green haired girl that Bloom sometimes chatted with piped up from near the back of the room.

"I agree. I mean, all of Blooms magical friends are in this classroom right now and even that is pushing it. We all have other friends as well as our family that will come to cheer us on but what about her?" A purple haired girl from near the center of the class piped up as well. Not thirty seconds later and almost all of the girls in the class were muttering and calling out their agreements to this causing Bloom to smile slightly at how they were willing to let her bring her friends just to feel more comfortable and at home in the magical dimensions.

"I will have to speak with Headmistress Fargonda about it but when she hears the reasons I believe she will agree. Ms. Bloom? Do you wish to accompany me to speak with Ms. Fargonda after class and, hopefully, to pick up your friends so as to get them situated in Magix?" Griselda asked looking at Bloom with soft eyes, she knew what it was like to feel alone during stressful and important events and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure the Earth raised girl never felt like that if she could help it.

"Yes please. My friends would probably try to attack anyone unless I'm with them. They're a little paranoid." Bloom said with a small thankful smile while Griseldas eyebrows shot upwards at this.

"And why would they be paranoid?" Griselda asked causing Bloom to scratch the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well a lot of bad people on Earth keep trying to attack me and/or them if not the whole planet and since a bunch of the adults in power on Earth are pretty much useless it was up to me and my friends to stop the bad guys basically. A few of the bad guys got to be friends with us before we realized they were the enemy and my friends and I sometimes get kidnapped so we're all paranoid somewhat." Bloom answered causing Flora to look at her with a raised eyebrow and as if she had just learned the secret to the universe.

"Is that why you nearly broke my jaw when I tried to wake you up from a nightmare two weeks ago?" Flora asked rubbing her jaw in phantom pain, she had gone to Ophelia to get the fracture healed a few minutes after it had happened and told the healer it was an accident which was true at least.

"Yeah. Sorry again about that Flora." Bloom said scratching the back of her neck with a sheepish grin again.

"It's alright Bloom." Flora said sighing at the apology and mentally berating herself. Bloom had been non-stop apologizing and beating herself up for a week after that had happened and now she just had to bring it up.

"Nightmares? Why haven't you gone to Ms. Ophelia for some Dreamless Sleep potions?" Griselda asked raising her eyebrows at the red head who blinked owlishly for a moment.

"There's such a thing as a Dreamless Sleep Potion?" Bloom asked once again showing how little she knew of the magical dimensions while Flora face-palmed suddenly.

"I knew I had forgotten to tell you something when we were getting some dream tea after Ms. Ophelia healed me." Flora said causing Stella and Musa to snicker at her while Tecna merely shook her head with a sigh.

"Eh. It's not like it would matter much. I take the strongest sleeping medication on Earth that's legal and I still get nightmares some times. I don't think magical medication would work any better." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders and earning some startled looks from her dorm mates and Ms. Griselda.

"Sometimes?" Stella echoed sounding shocked.

"Bloomy, you have nightmares every night!" Musa finished for the blond while the others were looking shocked at the revelation and Bloom tilted her head to the side a little bit.

"Some might not be as bad as the one where Flora had tried to awaken you but they speak the truth. You do have nightmares every night. The most frequent one seems to be about someone named 'Geo' and some kind of red meteor, but you also mutter various other names and strange things in your sleep." Tecna piped up as she gave her friend a worried look.

"What can I say? The things that happen around me are anything but ordinary." Bloom said with a light shrug of her shoulders, she was far too used to it by now to care.


	2. friends and wizards

**Winx Club MegaMan Starforce Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

It was a few minutes after the end of the school day when Griselda and Bloom suddenly appeared in a small forest clearing with a flash of yellow light.

"My apologies if you're disoriented Ms. Bloom. It is an often side effect for those that Retro-Transport for the first time." Griselda apologized almost immediately after she and Bloom appeared but was slightly shocked when Bloom merely shrugged it off.

"I've had worse. I'm fine but thanks for your concern." Bloom said earning a surprised look from Griselda, Griselda herself had nearly puked the first time that she had Retro-Transported and yet Bloom merely shrugged it off.

"Shall we find your friends now?" Griselda asked causing Bloom to shake her head for a moment and to walk over to a nearby tree. Griselda watched curiously as Bloom knelt onto the ground and pulled a small blue backpack from underneath a hollow part of the tree.

"Not yet Ms. Griselda. If I run into my friends while in my disguise we'll have one heck of a fight on our hands…not that being out of my disguise would be much better but at least then my friends would help." Bloom said muttering the last part to herself although Griselda heard her clearly.

"Disguise?" Griselda asked curiously and causing Bloom to smile at her nervously.

"Promise not to tell the other students? I'd rather not be treated any different than I already am for at least a little while longer." Bloom asked grinning at her teacher both nervously and shyly.

"If you don't want me to tell the students then I will not. However, if it is something important then you must understand that the rest of the teachers will be informed." Griselda said raising an eyebrow at Bloom at her question.

"I can work with that." Bloom said before removing a wig to let her short dark pink hair show and removing some colored contacts to show her green eyes, all in all she looked like someone else completely. Someone that Griselda instantly recognized.

"Sonia Strumm?" Griselda asked blinking in shock as she looked at her student who merely grinned at her.

"Yep. I was walking around in a disguise to get some peace and quiet when I ran into Stella and I just chose to stay in the disguise, it's a lot easier for me sometimes." Bloom or Sonia said grinning slightly nervously at her teacher even as she placed the wig and colored contacts into the bag.

"You do realize your identity will most likely come out when it's your turn to sing for the mandatory contest right?" Griselda asked pushing her glasses up her nose slightly while Bloom merely grinned up at her sheepishly.

"Yeah I know. That's another reason why I would like my friends to be there. Crowd control, Geo and the others are surprisingly good at it." Bloom said causing Griselda to nod slightly in understanding.

"So where shall we go to find your friends?" Griselda asked simply causing Bloom to grin widely.

"Earth school is still in session for another twenty minutes so we can find them there for sure." Bloom said leading the ways towards Echo Ridge High school were her friends were currently at.

"Shall we go inside Ms. Bloom? Or would you prefer to be called Ms. Sonia?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow when Bloom stopped in the middle of the schools courtyard.

"Bloom is fine and we don't need to go inside." Bloom said with a devious smirk on her face that had her teacher eyeing her warily.

"Watch this. It'll be a laugh and a half." Bloom said quoting one of her favorite Scooby Doo characters as she grinned and cleared her throat.

"**Fears of the unknown I sweeten up this world.**

**And even though I know that  
I can see it all  
I feel inside that something more  
I pray to find the hope I had before  
Sometimes I wonder and why you cry  
Sometimes I dream that someday you'll be mine  
Even in this moment I wanna** **hold your hands  
And drift away from the clouds of every day."**

Griselda noticed that everyone had rushed to surround her and Bloom the moment they heard her singing.

"Sonia!" A few of the teens cheered, one boy picking her up in a hug and swinging her around lightly.

"Geo! Put me down." Bloom said laughing as the boy swung her around easily before putting her back down as a woman around Griseldas age hustled a few of the kids off with Bloom and Griselda.

"Mind telling me why you've disrupted my class, Sonia?" The woman asked after the group had rushed towards the woods where Bloom and the boy, Geo, had rigged up some booby traps with the help of another teenager that looked a lot like the woman.

"Sorry Ms. Tia. I just got permission from my magical teachers to allow me to bring some friends for a mandatory singing contest on the world of Magix. Before I forget this is Deputy Headmistress, and the 'Queen' of detention, Ms. Griselda." Bloom said grinning sheepishly at the now named woman while everyone looked confused before the boy that looked like Ms. Tia chuckled.

"As backup and crowd control for when you're secret slips huh?" The boy asked causing Bloom to grin slightly sheepishly at them while they chuckled as well, they knew how rowdy some of Bloom's fans could get so they didn't blame her in the slightest.

"Yeah that and as my band." Bloom retorted, having made sure to ask Ms. Faragonda that before they left the school and receiving an affirmative.

"We get to play? Sweet!" The other boy, Geo if Griselda heard right, said grinning widely and punching the air while a few of the others seemed to share his enthusiasm.

"Okay Ms. Griselda. This is my band. Geo and Ms. Tia are with me on guitar, Jack has the drums handled, Belle is a genius on the DJ station, and Luna's wonderful on the keyboard. These are the preferred bodyguard as well as some of our best friends. The big one is Bud while the scrawnier one is Zack and of course there are our Wizards." Bloom said pointing to each person as she said their name while Griselda's eyebrow immediately shot up at the word 'wizards'.

"Wizards?" Griselda asked wondering if she heard wrong, and definitely not liking the smirk on Blooms face at this.

"Of course. Wizards on everyone!" Bloom cheerfully announced causing everyone to push a button on something on their wrists which caused a multitude of various…beings to appear out of nowhere.

"Okay. This is my Wizard, and best friend, Lyre. Over by Belle is her Wizard and manager, Ice. Next to Bud is Taurus, then by Ms. Tia is Virgo, over by Jack is Corvus, next to Geo is Omega-xis, besides Zack is Pedia, and beside Luna is Vogue." Bloom said giving each of the different…beings names as she cheerfully pointed them out to her Head of Detention, who by now was merely staring in shock and with a strange expression on her face.

She and Ms. Faragonda had agreed to let these people come into Magix of their own free will. What had they done?


	3. secrets and revealed

**Winx Club MegaMan Starforce Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"This should be amusing." Bud whispered to Zack when the girls walked on stage as a band with Sonia, or Bloom whichever she wanted to go by right now, as the singer and lead guitarist.

"Ya think? Most of those girls could hardly carry a tune in a bucket and yet Bloom's about to blow them all outta the galaxy." Zack retorted snickering as he and Bud made sure to hold the video cameras ready, this will be hilarious. Well it'll be hilarious as long as there aren't any riots.

"Alright! Most of you know me, but my friends and band here are complete unknowns to you all so let me introduce them. With me on Guitars are Ms. Tia and Geo, Jack is on Drums, Belle is the Disk Jockey, and Luna is the one on Keyboard." Bloom said grinning at everyone with her disguise still on, for now at least, as she stood on the stage completely at ease.

"Alright gang let's get started." Bloom said smiling behind her at her band and friends before facing the microphone and beginning to sing.

"**Fears of the unknown I sweeten up this world.**

**And even though I know that  
I can see it all  
I feel inside that something more  
I pray to find the hope I had before  
Sometimes I wonder and why you cry  
Sometimes I dream that someday you'll be mine  
Even in this moment I wanna** **hold your hands  
And drift away from the clouds of every day."**

"Sonia!" Cancer shouted appearing out of nowhere to try and find his idol, interrupting the song by accident as almost all the Magicals stared in shock.

"Every time! Every frickin time I sing that song I never get to finish it because someone or something interrupts it!" Bloom exclaimed in annoyance as she threw her hands up, causing her friends to snicker slightly in amusement while the Magicals continued to stare in shock. Just before Bloom started singing she pulled off her disguise, not that it would have worked anyways everyone could recognize her voice easily.

"Sonia Strumm!" Stella shouted/ shrieked in a mixture of shock and joy.

"No really? I hadn't noticed!" Sonia said sarcastically, causing her friends to snort in amusement while Stella flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Alright gang. Since 'Feel Inside' is always interrupted why don't we go with a different song?" Sonia asked looking at her friends and band mates curiously and sighing as almost all of Alfea and Cloud Tower began cheering that their idol would still sing for them. It wasn't like she had an actual choice about it.

"Sure 'Nia. What song are we going to play?" Belle asked calling the pop star by her petname that only Belle could call her and get away with it.

"How about we go with 'Rock Show' since that's what this is probably turning into?" Sonia asked causing her band mates to nod slightly since that was fine with them, and an accurate assumption.

"Alright let's try this again. Cancer! Get off the stage or we can't perform!" Sonia said turning back towards the audience, only to grow irritated when she saw her biggest fan at her feet staring up at her in adoration.

"Yes ma'am Ms. Sonia ma'am." Cancer said saluting as he hopped off of the stage and landed in the audience. (This is Rock Show by Halestorm.)

"**Little girl  
You like it loud  
Come alive in the middle of a crowd  
You wanna scream  
You wanna shout  
Get excited when the lights go down**

(Here the lights lowered when Belle had Ice hack into the computer mainframe for the stage)**  
At the rock show  
You'll be right in the front row  
Heart and soul, they both know  
It's where you gotta be  
Little girl, there you are  
All the lighters looking just like stars**

(Here Sonia smiled up at the stars as several people lit the tips of their fingers on fire and held them up like they would lighters.)**  
Sing along, feel the sound  
Take a ride on the hands of the crowd  
Here it comes, the moment when  
You know you'll never be the same again  
Power cord, **(Here Geo strummed his guitar expertly and with a bit of dramatic flair.)

**see the light  
You found your place in the world tonight  
At the rock show  
You'll be right in the front row**

(Here Sonia was smiling back at her friends before smiling at Musa, Cancer, Bud, and Zack all of whom were in the front row.)**  
Heart and soul, they both know  
It's where we gotta be  
Yeah at the rock show  
Getting high on the solo  
So what if it's crazy?  
That's gonna be me**

(Here there was a solo by Ms. Tia who had her eyes closed as she felt the music surround her.)**  
This goes out to anyone one  
Whose heart beats like a kick drum  
When a bitchin' riff comes  
Knows the words to every line, every time**

(Here Belle smiled innocently as she led the crowd into fist pumping.)**  
And you know you gotta go get some, get pumped  
Find yourself and lose it  
At the rock show  
I'm looking at the front row  
Heart and soul, we both know  
It's where we gotta be  
Yeah at the rock show  
We're reaching for the high notes  
So what if we're crazy?  
You're coming with me  
You're coming with me  
You're coming with me  
So what if it's crazy?  
It's where we gotta be  
At the rock show"**

Sonia ended her song with a smile on her lips, to loud cheers from the audience that was almost begging for more. Well actually Stella and Musa were literally begging for Sonia to sing again.

"Well I don't think we have to ask who wins the singing contest." Faragonda said smiling kindly as she and the other two heads of schools walked onto the stage, earning loud 'no duhs' from the crowd.

"Ms. Strumm? Do you and your friends mind playing a few more songs for us before a riot breaks out?" Headmistress Griffin from over at Cloud Tower asked dryly as she eyed the chanting students warily, earning snorts of amusement from Sonia's friends.

"What do you say gang?" Sonia asked turning to look at her band mates that all looked to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Hell 'Nia. Do you have to ask? Of course we don't mind!" Belle said acting like spokesperson for the others while Sonia laughed at that.


End file.
